


Where's the Script?

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Random Lord of the Rings Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins, while looking for a new story to become a part of, is given a rather strange script from a scrupulous scriptwriter. Oh, the randomness has ensued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> This is just something random I thought of when I was bored.

Frodo Baggins, a curly brown haired hobbit with lighter-than-usual skin, bright eyes, and a perky personality that only—

“Ahem!” Frodo coughed towards our narrator.

Eh… Frodo, the only hobbit who was in need of a script, was passed a new script from our recent brown haired hobbit director, who had a very quirky personality.

“Quirky?” Frodo asked, glaring at the narrator.

Work with me.

“Whatever,” the brown-haired hobbit said, “Hey! The name’s Samwise Gamgee and I—” he sighed in defeat. “We need a new narrator.”

“Sam, what do you call this?” Frodo said, wide eyed over the script. He read it aloud. “‘The dog is howling at the moon. I have lost my twenty dollars. I cannot find the cat food canister…’”

Sam snatched the script from him. He called out through the open doorway. “Who wrote this script?”

“I did.” Merry Brandybuck, a brown-haired hobbit with an over-the-top desire to— “Ahem!” Sorry… “Anyway, do you like it? I know it’s rough around the edges, but…”

“Come here.” Sam said, charging after him. “I’ll make sure you and Mr. Pippin correct this script, before I’ll…”

“We’ll correct it, Sam. Don’t worry,” Pippin Took, an almost golden haired hobbit who was still innocent in nature, squeaked towards his friends.

Frodo shook his head. “They’ll get a new script in. In the meantime, I’ll wait.” Sooner than later, he did receive a new script. Now, he was ready for whatever story awaited him. That much was certain.

The End.


End file.
